


there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Explicit Sexual Content, Lace, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi has returned from a mission and iruka has a surprise for him
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> and here we are... is this leveling up as an author? posting explicit sexual content? 
> 
> chapter 1 was originally written for the lovely MagnusTesla. it sat in my wips folder for more than half a year before i ~~accidentally~~ mentioned that i had a story with iruka wearing lacy underwear in the Umino Hours discord and people went... wild. chapter 2 is for all you lovely people.
> 
> chapter 1 is more fade-to-black, chapter 2 is where things get _spicy_. 
> 
> all my love and thanks to [Mir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew) and [Hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelbeka) for looking this over for me. 
> 
> enjoy~

He swung his leg over Kakashi’s lap, straddling the older man. Kakashi’s hands moved up Iruka’s thighs, landing on his hips. The grip was tight, nearly bruising, but it sent a wave of pleasure through Iruka. He resisted grinding down on Kakashi, keeping a teasing distance between them. His hands splayed against Kakashi’s chest, the fabric of Kakashi’s uniform bunching under his fingers. Iruka smirked down at the jounin, eyeing him playfully. He was in control tonight and he made sure Kakashi knew it. 

Kakashi had yet to put his mask back on, his face bare for Iruka’s gaze. It thrilled Iruka, knowing he was one of only a handful of people who had the privilege of seeing Kakashi’s face. It was gorgeous, skin the color of porcelain, sharp cheekbones and jawline. He had a crooked smile, his canine poking into his bottom lip. Iruka leaned his head toward Kakashi, moving slowly, watching Kakashi’s eye track him as he got closer. The single grey gaze flicked between Iruka’s lips and his eyes. He wanted Kakashi to think that his destination was his mouth. 

As much as Iruka loved that mouth and all the things it could do, he had other plans in mind. Just before Iruka reached Kakashi’s lips, he readjusted his aim just slightly to the right, placing a sweet peck of a kiss on Kakashi’s beauty mark, before dragging his nose along the man’s cheekbone. 

“I’ve missed you,” Iruka whispered, his breath hot in Kakashi’s ear. The older man barely repressed the shiver it caused. “You were gone … a very … long … time.” He nosed Kakashi’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and giving a gentle pull. 

Kakashi’s breath hitched. He cleared his throat before saying, “Maa, Iruka, it was only a week.” 

“That’s one week too long,” Iruka replied, kissing the edge of Kakashi’s jaw. He continued his ministrations along the underside of the man’s jaw, nipping and licking as he went before sucking a bruise onto the pulse point. 

Through all this he hadn’t closed the distance between their bodies. His hands moved to thread through Kakashi’s unruly, silver hair, but space still lingered between them. Kakashi arched his torso toward Iruka, but Iruka pulled back. 

“Mm, not yet, my love,” Iruka purred. 

“’Ruka,” Kakashi whined softly. 

Iruka chuckled, the sound husky, “Good things come to those who wait. Will you wait for me, my love?” 

“Forever,” Kakashi breathed. 

Iruka’s face burned at the admission. He kissed him then, deeply, like he was pulling the air from Kakashi’s lungs. 

Kakashi’s hands roamed up his sides, his grip still firm before sliding around to Iruka’s back and then down, down until his fingers slipped underneath Iruka’s waistband. Kakashi’s hands paused their exploration and he pulled back from Iruka’s mouth. 

His eyebrow quirked up in question. “Lace?” 

Iruka’s answering grin was wolfish, full of satisfaction. He extracted himself from Kakashi, sauntering around the couch. Kakashi’s gaze followed the sway of his hips, his head dipping back to look up as Iruka came to a stop behind him, bending down to run his hands down Kakashi’s chest, stopping just before he reached Kakashi’s groin. 

“I think you’ve waited long enough, yes?” he murmured in Kakashi’s ear before standing again and walking toward their bedroom. 

He didn’t have to check if Kakashi was following him; the growl Kakashi let loose and the feeling of being pursued was enough. Iruka laughed again as he moved quicker, standing inside the door to catch Kakashi when he came through. It was a risky move, surprising the jounin and pushing him onto the bed, but one that Iruka knew would pay off in his favor. 

When they landed on the bed, their positions similar to that from moments before on the couch, Iruka kissed Kakashi again, his tongue sweeping inside, running over the pronounced canines. This time he didn’t hold back grinding their hips together, taking pleasure as much as he gave. 

Kakashi’s hands swept up into Iruka’s hair, pushing the dark strands back from Iruka’s face as they continued kissing. 

Iruka took his time, mapping every bit of his lover’s body, slowly progressing to more.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi enjoyed Iruka’s ministrations, taking pleasure in the attention Iruka gave him and giving as much as he got. Iruka was his sunlight, a god for him to worship and Kakashi would worship him forever. 

He let his hands roam Iruka’s body, his calloused fingers moving against soft skin. He felt Iruka’s muscles tense and loosen under his touch, his skin scorching Kakashi’s. He needed more of Iruka. Kakashi slid his hands under the back of Iruka’s shirt, hands gliding up the strong muscles, pushing the shirt up. Iruka got the hint, pulling back from their kiss long enough to pull the shirt off over his head. 

Before resuming the kiss, Kakashi fumbled to get his own shirt off, wanting nothing more than to feel Iruka’s skin against his own. They crashed back together, mouths moving in tandem. Iruka’s hands found purchase in Kakashi’s hair as they rutted together, soft moans swallowed by the other. 

Kakashi couldn’t think beyond Iruka; nothing mattered around him, only the touch and sound and smell of his lover above him. He unbuttoned Iruka’s uniform pants, dexterous fingers sliding the zipper down before his hands slid between the cloth and the lace of Iruka’s underwear, pushing the pants down. 

Iruka broke their kiss again, this time sliding down Kakashi’s torso, nose grazing the muscles that contracted under his touch. Kakashi’s grey eye tracked his movements. Iruka paused for just a moment to nuzzle Kakashi’s hard length, still confined by his pants, causing Kakashi to groan, his hands gripping the chuunin’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Ruka,” he moaned as Iruka dragged his nose back up his cloth covered cock. Iruka was smirking, a devious look on his gorgeous face. He unbuttoned and unzipped Kakashi’s pants, pulling both pants and boxers down as he moved off the end of the bed, leaving Kakashi completely bare. 

Kakashi wasn’t embarrassed about his body, even considered that he was sexy when he tried, but the hungry look on Iruka’s face as he gazed at Kakashi’s naked form made his skin burn, making him flush from head to toe. His cock twitched and desire shot along his spine. 

The other man gave a low laugh at the effect he was having on Kakashi. Yes, Iruka was in control. 

Kakashi braced himself on his elbows, sitting up just enough to be able to see Iruka clearly, his gaze sweeping over the bronzed skin and toned muscles. He could see that Iruka was not wholly unaffected by this, a blush settled high on scarred cheeks. 

Iruka hooked his thumbs in his waistband, not once breaking eye contact with Kakashi, and slowly pushed his pants down, wriggling his hips just a little. The movement caught Kakashi’s attention and he watched as inch by tantalizing inch of lace and skin was revealed. He wanted to get his hands on Iruka, feel the lace under his fingers, make Iruka scream his name in pleasure. 

Iruka kicked the pants off his feet, placed his hands on his hips, and asked, “See something you like?” 

The lace was simple; a black pair of tight shorts that had no business looking as good as they did on Iruka’s body. Kakashi could see the outline of Iruka’s hard cock, enticing him to move. 

He growled, lunging off the bed, pulling Iruka on top of him. Iruka’s laughter filled the room, caressing Kakashi’s whole being, making him want to preen at being the cause of it. He pulled Iruka tighter to him, desperate for his touch. Kakashi kissed Iruka deeply, trying to convey everything he felt for the other man with his actions. 

The lace rubbed against Kakashi’s bare skin, electrifying his nerves. It was as if lightning was arcing across his body in every place that Iruka touched. Kakashi wanted more of it. His hands slid under the waistband of Iruka’s shorts, kneading Iruka’s very fine ass. Kakashi thrust his hips up at the same time Iruka ground his hips down. 

A moan wretched itself from deep within Iruka, vibrating Kakashi’s chest. Iruka buried his face in Kakashi’s neck, his teeth grazing along the pale skin as he continued to move against Kakashi. 

Soft pants filled the air. Kakashi’s hands moved around Iruka’s body, pushing the lace down to take both their cocks in his hand. He bit back a moan as Iruka fucked into his hand, the feel of his lover moving against him almost too much. 

“Fuck,” Iruka breathed. “Close.” 

Kakashi could feel Iruka’s muscles tensing, his hands gripping Kakashi’s shoulders as their hips moved together. Iruka cried out Kakashi’s name as he came, his release coating both their stomachs. His whole body twitched against Kakashi’s. Iruka nuzzled his nose against Kakashi’s neck, nipping at the skin. The sensation was the last straw for Kakashi, his own release mixing with Iruka’s on their bodies. 

Iruka’s lips found Kakashi’s, moving languidly together, both still riding the post-orgasmic high. Kakashi clutched Iruka tighter to him, the mess on their abdomens smearing. He felt Iruka huff, disgruntled by the sticky sensation. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh against Iruka’s lips, his reaction completely expected. 

Kakashi’s voice was low, his lips whispering against Iruka’s skin as he moved his nose along the other man’s cheek, “Shower?” 

“In a minute,” Iruka replied drowsily, his desire to stay close to Kakashi outweighing his distaste of being messy. Kakashi would not argue with that, a small, fond smile on his lips. He was more than happy to stay cuddled with the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna go hide now. hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! 
> 
> chat with me on 

**Author's Note:**

> ... next chapter has the spice...


End file.
